thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Morgan Jones (Fear)/Staffel 4
"Was ist Ihre Story?" Morgan ist zum ersten Mal zu sehen, als John Dorie auf einen Beißer schießt, der sich ihm nähert, und Morgan steht dahinter. In einem Rückblick wird verraten, dass Jesus, Carol und Rick Morgan zu verschiedenen Zeiten besucht haben, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, in Virginia zu bleiben, was er jedoch ablehnte. Als sie gehen, packt er seinen Rucksack, schnappt sich seinen Kampfstock und geht. Morgan geht eine Straße entlang und hört die Stimmen seiner Freunde, die versuchen, ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden. Er bleibt an einer Kreuzung stehen und käut die Nacht durch. Plötzlich fährt Althea in einem SWAT-Fahrzeug zur Szene. Sie bietet Leland eine Schachtel Ramen und Zigaretten als Gegenleistung für die Gefangenen an. Als Leland sich weigert, zieht sie einen Hebel, um zu verraten, dass das Fahrzeug mit Maschinengewehren ausgerüstet ist. Danach fährt Althea mit Morgan und John hinten im Fahrzeug. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie ihr die Rettung ihres Lebens schulden. Sie hält in einem Trailer Park an, holt eine Videokamera heraus und erklärt ihnen, dass sie Journalistin ist und ihre Geschichten aufzeichnen möchte. Nach dem Kampf machen sich Morgan, John und Althea wieder auf den Weg. Althea informiert sie darüber, dass in den letzten Wochen weiße Flaggen in der Gegend aufgetaucht sind. Althea weist darauf hin, dass Morgan ihr noch ein Interview schuldet. Althea interviewt Morgan am Straßenrand. Morgan verrät, dass er aus Atlanta stammte und mehreren Siedlungen angehörte. Er erklärt, dass seine Leute gegen eine große Gruppe gekämpft und gewonnen haben. Als Althea fragt, warum er seine Gruppe verlassen hat, macht sich Morgan auf den Weg. "Ein weiterer Tag im Stadion" Morgan, John und Althea werden von Alicia, Strand, Luciana und Nick mit vorgehaltener Waffe festgehalten. Alicia fragt Althea, ob sie ihre Feinde sind, und Strand nennt ihre Feinde die Geier. Morgan besteht darauf, dass sie nicht ihre Feinde sind, und Alicia fragt Althea nach der Flagge auf der Rückseite ihres Trucks. Althea sagt, dass sie es gefunden hat und Alicia fordert sie auf, sie an ihren ursprünglichen Ort zu bringen. "Gut hier draußen" Morgan, John und Althea werden von Nick und seiner Gruppe im SWAT-Truck gefangen gehalten. Morgan sieht einen blauen El Camino auf der Straße auf sich zukommen und versteckt sich mit Nick im SWAT-Fahrzeug. Nick erblickt den blauen El Camino und geht zur Tür. Nick kommt und stürmt auf ihn zu. Morgan hält ihn mit seinem Stock zurück und fordert ihn auf, wegzugehen. "Begraben" m SWAT-Van plaudert John mit Morgan, während er den Van fährt. Morgan erklärt, dass er alleine reisen wird, nachdem er Nick seinen Respekt gezollt hat. Die Gruppe will den Verantwortlichen für Nicks Tod auf die Spur kommen. Morgan und Althea freuen sich nicht über die Täuschung der Gruppe. John ist nicht glücklich darüber. Morgan fragt, ob sie vorhaben, Nick zu begraben. Sie werden in dem Loch sein, in dem ihre Waffen versteckt waren. "Laura" Morgan ist am Ende der Episode zu sehen und sitzt neben John, nachdem er mit dem Erzählen seiner Geschichte fertig ist, und versichert ihm, dass Naomi ihn geliebt hat. Morgan glaubt, dass es eine Chance gibt, von vorne zu beginnen, außer nur zu töten und sich zu rächen. John glaubt, er könnte glauben, was Alicia und Strand tun, aber Morgan befragt ihn und gibt zu, dass es falsch ist. "Wir leben", sagt Morgan. "Wir sind ein Teil der Welt. Verschwenden wir keine Sekunde mehr." John holt Naomis Pistole und geht mit Morgan die Straße hinunter." "Nur für den Fall" Morgan und John verfolgen einen Geier namens Edgar und drohen, ihn zu erschießen, sofern er nicht kooperiert. Morgan und John befragen den Mann. John befragt den Mann intensiv über Naomi und richtet die Waffe auf seinen Kopf. John möchte die Männer finden und mehr darüber erfahren, wie Naomi gestorben ist. Morgan und John holen Alicias Gruppe ein und steigen aus dem Van. Er fand sie und forderte sie auf, sich fernzuhalten. Morgan versucht zu erklären, dass sie das nicht tun müssen und er hätte es Nick erklären sollen. Melvin und seine Geier kommen in ihren Fahrzeugen an und treffen auf Alicias Gruppe. "Es muss nicht so sein", versucht er. Mel und Alicia bestehen darauf, dass es so weitergeht. Alicia ist wütend, als Naomi mit den Geiern am Leben ist und sich umdreht und ihre Waffe abfeuert. "Die falsche Seite" Alicia sprengt den Krankenwagen mit einem Granatwerfer in die Luft und beschuldigt sie, ihr Vertrauen missbraucht zu haben. Sie sagt Morgan, dass sie weiß, wo sie mehr medizinische Versorgung finden kann. Morgan drängt Althea, die Dreharbeiten einzustellen und Johns Leben zu retten, aber sie lehnt ab. Sie fährt mit dem Truck zu John, zeigt ihre Waffen und fordert Alicia auf, sich zu ergeben. Morgan hilft Naomi, John im Fahrzeug zu tragen, und fordert Charlie auf, einzusteigen, wenn sie leben will. Charlie schließt sich ihm an. Alicia, Strand und Luciana schießen auf den Truck, als dieser abfährt. Charlie bemerkt Morgan als Nicks Freund und sie fragt Morgan, warum er sie gerettet hat, auch nachdem sie Nick getötet hat. Morgan sagt, die Kämpfe müssen aufhören. Naomi erklärt, dass die Geier die Stadion-Krankenstation nie geplündert haben, weil selbst Ennis es nicht gewagt hat, nach dem Sturz des Stadions hineinzugehen. Morgan sagt Althea, dass er weiß, wer sie ist, aber Althea unterbricht ihn und besteht darauf, dass er sich irrt. Als sich der Staub lichtet, sehen Morgan, Althea und Naomi, dass das Stadion mit verkohlten Infizierten gefüllt ist. "Niemand ist weg" Sie stimmt zu und räumt mit den Maschinengewehren ihres Fahrzeugs einen Weg frei. Morgan wird von Naomi begleitet, die ihn überzeugt, dass sie mit ihm gehen muss. Die beiden schaffen es in das Stadiongebäude. Von dort aus signalisiert Althea, die von Alicia bedroht wird, Morgan im Walkie-Talkie, dass es sicher ist, herauszukommen, wenn es nicht so ist, aber John kann es ihnen insgeheim erlauben, Alicia und ihre Pläne mitzuhören. Er schafft es, Alicia davon zu überzeugen, dass es noch Hoffnung für sie gibt, als sie in Tränen ausbricht, und er tröstet sie. Nachdem die drei ihre Geschichte erzählt haben, fängt Morgan an, Kimchi zu essen. "Wie du und ich" Morgan wird gezeigt, wie er Beißer tötet und ihnen Vorräte wegnimmt. Dann legt er seine Vorräte in einem Zelt aus, um zu sehen, was er gesammelt hat. Er strahlt Althea aus und beginnt darüber zu sprechen, wo er herkommt, und sie verspottet ihn und die Erinnerung an Hesekiel mit seinem Tiger und fragt, ob er ihr den Rest seiner Geschichte erzählen wird, aber Morgan lehnt ab und erklärt, dass er zurück nach Virginia geht und sie das will fahr ihn, damit er es ihr zeigen kann. Morgan sagt, dass er sich bereits entschieden hat und morgen geht, aber er wird versuchen, vorbeizukommen, um sich zu verabschieden, und er hofft, dass John seine Meinung ändert. An anderer Stelle nähert sich Morgan einem Haus, das mit Solarenergie betrieben wird. Ein Beißer nähert sich und Strand verfehlt es mit einer schallgedämpften Pistole vom Fenster aus. Sie verspotten und sagen, dass ihre Tage der Apokalypse-Roadtrips vorbei sind. Morgan bittet sie, ihn auf seiner Reise zu begleiten, aber Alicia sagt, dass sie bleiben möchte, um zu helfen, wer auch immer diese Notizen schreibt. Alicia sagt Morgan, dass sie einen Hinweis darauf hat, wo der Notizenschreiber wohnen könnte. Im Wald diskutieren Morgan und Alicia über die Menschen aus Alexandria. Er erwähnt seinen Freund Rick und sagt ihm, er würde wieder Leute finden und wie er Rick das Gegenteil beweisen wollte. "Ich möchte ihm nur in die Augen schauen und ihm sagen, dass er Recht hat", sagt Morgan. "Ich denke, er hat es verdient, es zu wissen, weil er es war." Plötzlich erscheint eine Gehhilfe mit einer Notiz auf dem Gesicht,und Alicia tötet sie und fordert Morgan auf, sich zu beeilen. Morgan und Alicia kommen auf der Baustelle an und finden eine weitere Notiz. Morgan führt sie nach draußen, damit Alicia Holz von einem Kran auf sie werfen kann. Sie eilt hinein, um der bedürftigen Person zu helfen, aber es hat sich gedreht. Sie stürzt sich ungläubig auf den Beißer und Morgan tötet ihn. Er sagt ihr, dass er schon seit Tagen so ist und dass sie nichts hätte tun können. Am Boden zerstört, sagt Alicia, dass Madison ihn gerettet hätte. Beide entscheiden, dass sie eine Menge wettmachen müssen. Morgan fragt, warum Alicia sich isoliert und schlägt vor, dass Strand und Luciana sie brauchen, wie es Madison war. Sie klatscht zurück, warum Morgan geht, wenn er auch für sie da sein könnte. Plötzlich schlägt der Hurrikan von Anfang an zu und veranlasst Alicia, Morgan zurückzulassen und auf eigene Faust loszufahren. "Der Kodex" Plötzlich stößt er auf der Straße auf einen Lastwagen. Wir sehen uns weiter die Straße hinauf. Er nimmt Wasser und einen Proteinriegel und schläft im LKW. " Er geht hinaus und findet sich an einem Truck Stop in Mississippi wieder, als ihm klar wird,dass er nicht mehr in Texas ist. " Morgan antwortet und sagt, dass er versehentlich eine Fahrt mit einem der Lastwagen der Frau abgebrochen hat und an einem Lastwagenstopp in Mississippi gelandet ist. " Morgan öffnet die Toilette und sieht einen Mann im Rollstuhl mit einer auf ihn gerichteten Schrotflinte. "Zurück im Minimarkt erklärt Morgan Wendell, dass eine Frau im Radio ihn angewiesen habe, alles zu holen, was er brauchte. " Sarah, Wendells Adoptivschwester, schließt sich ihnen im Laden an. " Sarah zeigt Morgan mehrere Lastwagen, die mit Vorräten gefüllt sind, und erklärt, dass sie und Wendell Vorräte vor dem Herbst geliefert und diese aufrechterhalten haben. " Wendell teilt Morgan mit, dass sie 400 Meilen von Morgans ursprünglichem Standort entfernt sind. " Morgan macht sich Sorgen um die Freunde, die er zurückgelassen hat, und schwört,sie zu finden. "Wendall besteht darauf, dass er Morgan vor dem Hurrikan gerettet und ihn 40 Meilen näher an den Hurrikan gebracht hat. " Sie bestehen darauf, dass Morgans Leute aus Texas verschwunden sind. " Als Morgan losfährt, helfen sie ihm mit Anweisungen. " Sie tun gut, weil sie einen Code haben. " "Wir haben einen Code und halten ihn am Leben", sagt Wendall. " "Du musst den Leuten helfen, wenn sie diese Hilfe brauchen, und dann musst du deinen Truck in Bewegung halten ... Mach weiter mit dem Truck". " Morgan überquert eine 154-Meilen-Marke. " Am Fuß der Meilenmarkierung befindet sich eine mit Vorräten gefüllte Schachtel, begleitet von der vertrauten Notiz "Nimm, was du brauchst". " Morgan hört schließlich Stimmen und dreht sich um und ringt mit der Idee, ob er weitermachen soll und welchen Weg er gehen soll. " Er lügt und sagt, die Brücke ist aus und geht zu ihnen zurück, anstatt nach Texas. "Morgan meldet sich bei Sarah und Wendell, als sie zur Raststätte zurückkehren. " Sarah gibt ihm einen Treffpunkt. " Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt rettet Morgan einen Mann, Jim, der mit einer Kapuze auf dem Kopf vor Beißern flieht. " Jim erklärt, dass ihn einige Leute wegen seiner Bierrezepte entführt hatten. "Zurück auf der Straße, sagt Jim Morgan, dass er Bier braut und beabsichtigt, weiterhin Bier zu brauen, sobald die Welt wieder aufgebaut ist. " Morgan lädt Jim ein, sich seiner Gemeinde in Virginia anzuschließen, was Jim gerne annimmt. " Jim erkennt Sarah als seinen Entführer und versucht zu fliehen,doch Wendell erscheint und hält sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe fest. "Morgan und Jim sitzen mit gefesselten Händen hinten im Truck. " Sarah erklärt, dass sie den Fahrer gefangen genommen haben, als er Kisten an Meilenmarkierungen verlassen hatte, und ihn dann am Straßenrand zurückgelassen haben. " Sie fragen nach dem Ort von Morgans Gemeinde in Virginia, aber Morgan schweigt. " Unterwegs bittet Jim Morgan, den Ort seiner Gemeinde mitzuteilen, damit er wieder Bier machen kann. " Sarah lädt die Vorräte von der Ladefläche des Lastwagens ab und schneidet Jims Anleihen, nachdem er einen Deal ausgehandelt hat. " Sarah bestellt sie zurück im Lastwagen, als eine Herde auftaucht. " Sarah bietet Hilfe an, wenn er den Ort seiner Gemeinde bekannt gibt. " Sie enthüllt auch, dass sie weiß, dass die Brücke nicht aus war. " Er strahlt Sarah aus und fleht sie an, zurückzukehren, damit er seinen Freunden in Texas helfen kann. " Er springt über die Köpfe der Beißer, schnappt sich ein Messer aus einer Versorgungsschachtel und schneidet sich frei. " Sie konfrontieren ihn mit falschen Anweisungen. " Morgan erklärt sich damit einverstanden, sie zu seiner Gemeinde zu bringen, wenn sie seine Freunde in Texas abholen, während sie auf dem Weg einige Zwischenstopps einlegen, um einige Kisten mit Proviant zu hinterlassen, wie es der ursprüngliche LKW-Besitzer getan hat. " Morgan, Sarah, Wendell und Jim fahren in Richtung Texas und deponieren Versorgungsboxen an verschiedenen Meilenmarkierungen. "Schwach" Morgan ist zu sehen, als Sarah und Wendell ein Schild finden, aus dem hervorgeht, dass sie 76 Meilen von Houston entfernt sind. Er lässt Sarah und Wendell den Truck anhalten, damit er seine Freunde über Funk erreichen kann. Morgan benutzt das Radio, um allen mitzuteilen, dass er mit Hilfe kommt, aber niemand antwortet. Morgan stößt unwissentlich auf Martha, die Frau,die ihn in Mississippi per Funk angerufen hat, und sagt ihr, sie könne alles aus seiner Kiste nehmen, was sie brauche. Morgan klettert auf einen Wasserturm, um seinen Standort mit einem stärkeren Signal zu kommunizieren, und Althea und June hören ihn auf wundersame Weise. Bei ihrem Stopp versucht Wendell Morgan zu überzeugen, auf die Straße zu gehen. In der Nacht bereitet sich Sarah vor, bis Juni loszufahren, und Althea fährt hinter ihnen her. Endlich kommen sie wieder zusammen und Morgan sagt June, dass er die anderen immer noch nicht gefunden hat. Morgan bietet ihnen Wasser aus der "take what you need" -Box an, während June Morgans Walkie nimmt, um den Mann von früher zu funken. Er plant immer noch, nach Alexandria zu gehen und sie ist herzlich eingeladen, mitzumachen. "Blackjack" Nachts sind Morgan und Althea bereit, June bei der Suche nach Quinn zu helfen, wenn sie sich nicht mit ihm in Verbindung setzt, aber Sarah und die anderen freuen sich darauf, weiterzumachen. Unterwegs begräbt Morgan einen Beißer, während Jim nach dem Grund fragt. Am nächsten Tag beschließt Morgan, dass sie den Rest finden müssen, während Sarah und Jim ihn befragen, was die Frau meinte, als sie sagte, sie wisse, wozu er fähig sei. Er sagt, er hat Dinge zu kompensieren und ihm zu vertrauen, oder er wird ihren Truck nehmen. Als sie ihn erneut herausfordern, schlägt Morgan Sarahs Messer mit einer Schaufel aus der Hand und sie stimmen zu, ihm zu folgen. June hofft, John wird einen davon sehen. Morgan ist zuversichtlich, dass sie ihn und alle anderen finden werden.Unterwegs nehmen Morgan und die anderen Luciana auf und machen sich auf den Weg. Luciana gibt Morgan Claytons Tagebücher, in denen sich mehrere Vorratsbestände befinden, und erklärt ihm, dass Clayton stolz wäre. Plötzlich werden sie von Charlie und Alicia im Radio kontaktiert. Alicia sagt ihnen, dass sie den Kanal aus der Box gefunden hat. Morgan sagt ihr, sie solle an der Meile warten und sie sollen sie abholen, als Martha plötzlich beide Radios sendet und Morgan warnt, dass sie ihren Rat nicht befolgen soll, um die Kisten nicht mehr zu verlassen. Morgan sagt ihr, dass er weiterhin die Leute findet, nach denen sie suchen, bis sie sie finden und ihr helfen. Sarah entdeckt,dass Altheas SWAT-Truck hinter ihnen erscheint. "Das Rezept" Morgan und die anderen erholen sich langsam, nachdem die Schüsse aufgehört haben. Morgan bemerkt, dass Kraftstoff ausläuft und sagt, dass sie sofort aus dem LKW aussteigen müssen. Morgan, Althea, June und Luciana steigen aus dem Truck.Althea geht Martha mit einem Messer nach, fällt aber zurück, als Martha aus dem Rücken auftaucht und eine zombifizierte Quinn im Juni freigibt. Wendell schießt Martha in die Brust und Morgan legt Quinn beiseite, bevor June gebissen wird, als der Truck plötzlich explodiert und eine Herde aus dem Wald anzieht. Morgan und die anderen gehen mit der verfolgenden Herde die Straße entlang. June besteht darauf, die Verletzungen aller nach dem Schießen zu überprüfen. Morgan entdeckt ein Schild für ein Krankenhaus. Jim befragt Morgans Führung und weigert sich, mit der Gruppe ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, aber Morgan besteht darauf, dass sie ihnen niemals voraus sind. Er ändert jedoch seine Meinung, als er die Herde näher kommen sieht. Im Krankenhaus bewacht Morgan den Eingang, den er mit Möbeln verbarrikadiert hat. Eine Weile später dankt Jim Morgan dafür, dass er ihn zuvor gerettet hat, als die Beißer plötzlich die Barrikade durchbrechen. Sie fliehen und Morgan macht den Rest der Gruppe darauf aufmerksam, dass sich die Herde im Krankenhaus befindet. Morgan führt die Gruppe auf einen Boden, der frei von Fußgängern ist. Sie verbarrikadieren den Eingang zum Treppenhaus. Sie finden eine Treppe, die abgesperrt und mit Beißern gefüllt ist. Althea und Sarah suchen nach Generatoren, um den Aufzug zu starten. Plötzlich greifen einige Beißer Morgan und Jim an. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten gelingt es Jim, einen Beißer mit einem chirurgischen Werkzeug zu töten. Morgan und der Rest fliehen vor den Türen. Alle treffen sich an den Aufzügen und springen ein, während die Beißer die sich schließende Tür schließen. Er sieht nur einen verwüsteten und zerstörten Austin. June überprüft Jims Verletzungen und stellt fest, dass er auf den Rücken gebissen wurde. Er lacht und ist sich nicht sicher, was er als nächstes tun soll. Sie ist jedoch zuversichtlich, dass er es herausfinden wird. "Das Wiedersehen" Morgan bittet Jim, ihnen zu helfen, Althea zu retten, aber er lehnt ab und gibt Morgan die Schuld für seine missliche Lage und pisst den Gehern vom Dach. Morgan und die Gruppe, mit Ausnahme von Jim, wagen sich zurück ins Krankenhaus, um Althea zu finden. Stattdessen finden sie Altheas Nachricht, dass sie versuchen wird zu fliehen, zusammen mit Anweisungen, wie sie ihre Bänder schützen soll, wenn sie stirbt. Zurück auf dem Dach sagt Morgan dem Rest, dass er einen Weg finden wird, die Geher unten abzulenken, damit der Rest entkommt, und sagt Jim, dass sie Arbeit zu erledigen haben. Morgan wirft einen Beißer von der Kante auf ein Auto und zieht die Beißer vom Eingang des Krankenhauses weg. June will Morgan folgen, aber er fordert sie auf, auf ihn zu verzichten und bleibt mit Jim auf dem Dach. Alicia und die anderen hören im Radio zu und sagen ihm, dass sie ihn retten werden. Sarah bedient den Kran des Feuerwehrautos, ist aber um ein paar Geschichten kürzer. Er sagt Jim, er solle mitkommen, aber er sagt, es hat keinen Sinn, da er an dem Biss sterben wird. John schießt gekonnt von unten auf den Läufer und Morgan springt erfolgreich auf den Kran des Feuerwehrwagens. Als er sich senkt, nickt er Jim ein letztes Mal zu. Als die Gruppe von Beißern umgeben wird, beschließt Jim, sich zu opfern, um sie zu retten. Zuvor strahlt er Sarah das Rezept für sein Bier aus. Sie schreibt es auf, Jim holt tief Luft, wirft sich von der Kante auf ein Auto und zieht die Fußgänger vom Feuerwehrauto weg. Morgan schlägt vor, dass sie Althea finden und dann zusammen nach Alexandria reisen. "Hoffnung" Nachdem die Gruppe Althea gefunden hat, schaut Morgan sich ein Video von Martha auf ihrer Kamera an. In dem Video sagt Martha Morgan, dass sie von ihm enttäuscht ist und schwört, ihn stark zu machen, wenn sie ihn wieder sieht. John sagt Morgan,sie werden an der Raststätte auf ihn warten und nach zwei Tagen nach ihm suchen. Morgan macht sich auf den Weg und strahlt Martha aus, um sich zu treffen. Er findet einen zombifizierten Jim in einem Polizeiauto und setzt ihn ab. Er sieht Martha verletzt am Grab ihres Mannes liegen und geht auf sie zu, um zu helfen. Nach einer Weile erzählt Martha Morgan von ihrem Ehemann Hank und wie sie ihm nicht helfen konnte. Morgan wacht mit einer Beinverletzung auf und Martha verrät, dass sie vor einiger Zeit gebissen wurde und verspottet ihn. Er muss sie entweder töten oder sie wird ihn töten. June strahlt Morgan aus und erzählt ihm, dass Martha das Wasser vergiftet hat. Martha gibt zu, Frostschutzmittel ins Wasser gegeben zu haben und sagt Morgan, dass alle seine Freunde sterben werden.Morgan verliert es plötzlich und beginnt, sie vor Wut zu ersticken, bevor er sich im Spiegel sieht und innehält. Er legt Martha Handschellen an das Auto, damit sie niemanden tötet, nachdem sie sich umgedreht hat, und humpelt davon. Er läuft jedoch weiter, nachdem sein Auto kein Benzin mehr hat. Morgan versucht es erneut mit dem Radio und kann endlich mit Al kommunizieren. June sagt ihnen, das Gegenmittel sei Ethanol und die Gruppe hat einen Plan, um es von einem der Lastwagen draußen zu holen. John ermutigt ihn und sagt, dass er mit oder ohne sie stark ist. Morgan verletzt sich beim Herausnehmen und liegt niedergeschlagen auf dem Boden. Zurück auf dem Truck Stop, macht Althea ein Tape von sich und sagt, wer auch immer die Bänder findet, um sie zu schützen. Plötzlich taucht Morgan auf und verrät, dass er einen Lastwagen mit Jims Augie's Ale mitgebracht hat, um den Tag zu retten. Morgan schaut sich im Badezimmer genau um, bevor er sich den Stift auf der Stirn abwischt. Später bringt Morgan die Gruppe an den Ort zurück, an dem er Martha verlassen hat. Er findet ihren abgetrennten Arm am Polizeiauto und sieht, wie sie sich umdreht und auf der Straße geht. Wendell fragt, ob sie noch nach Alexandria gehen und Morgan sagt, dass er nicht mehr dort ist. Er sagt, dass Martha die Person geworden ist, die sie war, weil niemand ihr geholfen hat, als sie es brauchte, und dass mehr Menschen Hilfe brauchen. Die Gruppe kommt in Claytons Versorgungsfabrik an und Morgan sagt, sie sollten seinem Weg folgen und anderen helfen. Alicia sagt, es kann nicht nur um Kisten gehen, sie müssen etwas bauen, wie Madison es gerne hätte. Althea schlägt vor, dass sie mit den Leuten beginnen können, die sie interviewt hat. Kurz darauf mobilisieren Morgan und die Gruppe einen Konvoi von Fahrzeugen außerhalb der Fabrik. Sie laden Munition auf und machen sich auf den Weg. Morgan setzt sich auf sein Walkie und sendet, dass sie kommen, um allen zu helfen, die in Not sind.